Various robotic surgical tools have been developed to perform certain procedures inside a target cavity of a patient. These robotic systems are intended to replace the standard laparoscopic tools and procedures that involve the insertion of long surgical tools through trocars positioned through incisions in the patient such that the surgical tools extend into the target cavity and allow the surgeon to perform a procedure using the long tools. As these systems are developed, various new components are developed to further improve the operation and effectiveness of these systems.
There is a need in the art for improved robotic surgical systems, including improved robotic devices and arm components, external controllers, and positioning systems.